icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2017-18 EHL Season
This is the 2017-18 Eastern Hockey League season. This is the league's fifth season after it was formed by the merger of the Atlantic Junior Hockey League and six members of the Eastern Junior Hockey League. Membership Changes * On December 22, 2016 the USPHL announced that the Boston Bandits, Connecticut Nighthawks, Hartford Jr. Wolfpack, New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs, New Jersey Rockets, and Northern Cyclones organizations are leaving the Eastern Hockey League and joining the United States Premier Hockey League for the 2017-18 season. This move would bring six premier level and five elite junior teams. The 16U, 18U and youth porgrams of these organizations would also be involved in this move. The Boston Bandits, New Jersey Rockets, and Northern Cyclones would be also be part of the National Collegiate Development Conference when it commences play for the 2017-18 season. * USA Hockey approved the addition of the New Hampshire Avalanche as an expansion franchise for the 2017-18 season. The organization has a history of running teams from mite to U-18. The team is apparently a replacement for the New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs who announced they were joining the USPHL for the 2017-18 season. The team will be based out of the Ice Den Arena in Hooksett, NH. * In February of 2017, the league announced that they would expand to include six of the seven members of the North American 3 Atlantic Hockey League ( the Central Penn Panthers, Jersey Wildcats, Long Island Royals, Metro Fighting Moose, New Jersey Renegades, and the Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Knights. The only NA3AHL team not included was the Exton Bulls. * On March 16, 2017 The Superior Roughriders of the Western States Hockey League announced they were changing thier affiliate program in Connecticut to be named the Connecticut RoughRiders which will be based out of the SoNo Ice House in Norwalk, Connecticut. The balance of the teams based out of the facility will also take the RoughRiders name. The existing Connecticut Oilers team will move to the Louis Astorino Arena in Hamden, Connecticut. *Around the same time two additional teams were announced as the Hyannis, Massachusetts based Total Athletics Seahawks and the Middletown based New Jersey 87's were announced as expansion teams. The New York Bobcats were also announced as planning on returning to the league after withdrawing for the 2016-17 season when their coach was hired by the North American Hockey League's New Jersey Junior Titans and there was not enough time to get a replacement coach hired and have them be able to adequately prepare for the season. Showcase Events The league has scheduled 4 league-wide showcase events which will freature all 16 teams playing two games each over two days at one location to give college coaches and scouts and opportunity to view the league's players. *October Showcase: October 15th and 16th at Rodman Arena in Walpole, Massachusetts *November Showcase November 12th and 13th Haverhill Valley Forum in Haverhill, Massachusetts *December Showcase: December 17th and 18th at Rodman Arena in Walpole, Massachusetts *January Showcase: January 19th and 20th at Ice Line Quad Rinks in West Chester, Pennsylvania Teams North Conference New England Division Boston Division South Conference Central Division Mid-Atlantic Division Standings North Conference New England Division Boston Division South Conference Central Division Mid-Atlantic Division Frozen Finals Playoffs Format The top six teams in each conference will qualify for the playoffs. The two division champions earn the 1 and 2 seeds plus a first round bye. The three seed plays the six seed and the four seed plays the five seed in a best-of-three series. Teams will be re-seeded and the one seed will play the four seed and the two seed will play the three seed in a best-of-three series. The four second round winners will advance to the Frozen Finals. The Frozen Finals will be held March 22nd through 25th at Schneider Arena on the campus of Providence College. The last four teams will participate in a round robin tournament with a title game being held on March 25th. Conference Quarterfinals *East Coast Wizards defeated Vermont Lumberjacks 2 games to none *Walpole Express defeated New England Wolves 2 games to none *Philadelphia Little Flyers defeated Connecticut Oilers 2 games to none *New York Applecore defeated Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Knights 2 games to 1 Conference Semifinals *New Hampshire Avalanche defeated East Coast Wizards 2 games to none *Boston Jr Rangers defeated Walpole Express 2 games to none *Philadelphia Little Flyers defeated Connecticut RoughRiders 2 games to none *Philadelphia Revolution defeated New York Applecore 2 games to none Frozen Finals Round Robin *New Hampshire Avalanche defeated Philadelphia Revolution 3-1 *Philadelphia Little Flyers defeated Boston Jr Rangers 4-3 (ot) *Philadelphia Revolution defeated Boston Jr Rangers 4-0 *Philadelphia Little Flyers defeated New Hampshire Avalanche 2-1 *Philadelphia Revolution defeated Philadelphia Little Flyers 3-0 *New Hampshire Avalanche defeated Boston Jr Rangers 7-4 Round Robin Standings Frozen Finals Championship Game *New Hampshire Avalanche defeated Philadelphia Revolution 3-2 Category:2018 in hockey Category:EHL Seasons